Cold Case
by TheHyanRommel
Summary: A story straight from the life of detective Gabriel Knoose-Newton and his partner Alrick Lois. Follow them as they fight the mob in the famous noir era. The mob has started to take over, and has roots held everywhere. The syndicate is run by a criminal mastermind who is unstoppable. That is, until Detective Knoose-Netwon gets a lead that threatens the infamous mastermind's mob.
1. Prequel Chapter: And so it begins

**Author's Notes**

_This is sort of a test/prequel chapter so I can understand how to use the site. Anyway, hope you enjoy._

_Special thanks to Gabe himself and Alrick for inspiring me to make this a real thing. Hope it isn't too shitty, and I hope you enjoy this Gabe. _

Prologue Chapter: And so it begins

A lone figure stalks down the streets of Downtown Los Angeles. Peering at his watch, the time reveals 3:30 am. The lone silhouette wears a long brown trench coat with a black fedora. His briefcase hangs loosely by his side as he walks toward a figure in the distance. As the two get closer, the man tips his hat to the other. The man with the briefcase responds by taking a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. When the two get close to each other, the man with the briefcase hands his paper and briefcase to the man in the cap. They continue on like nothing ever happened. The man in the baseball cap looks down to the wrinkled scrap of paper, and casually feels the weight of the briefcase. Scratched on the piece of paper are a few messy words:

_Alex Cohen _

_ 5586 Applewood Grove Do it THIS week._

_ Don't be late. Payment information to follow_

_ I expect this to be the normal quality of your work_

_ -S.S._

The man in the cap carefully opens the briefcase to reveal a disassembled 1911 .45 caliber hand gun. A grin creeps across his face. _And so it begins._


	2. Chapter 1: Clean Hit

**Author's Notes**

_Wow, 4 views, 2 from china. Shit's gonna be big. Takes place 2 days after the prologue. To Caleb and Gio, in the odd case that either of you find yourselves reading this: I don't know either of you. I told Alrick I needed some people to play roles in this fic, and he told me to put you guys in. I may kill one, or both of you, and just so you know, Alrick requested who I kill first. Now that that's out of the way, on with the chapter._

**Chapter 1: Clean Hit**

A dim light emitted from the old glass lamp on the ebony night stand. Next to it was Gabriel Knoose-Newton, lying on his bed reading an old book. Gabe was a 26 year old, unenthusiastic war veteran. He served in the United States Airborne division, Easy Company, in Europe for the whole 4 years of the Second World War. Since the end of the war, he had become more and more emotionless. His unruly blond hair was always kept down by a fedora, a seemingly natural choice for a LAPD detective. His mystical blue eyes moved from page to page, lacking emotion, and screaming of boredom. Suddenly his telephone began ringing, echoing loudly down the hall. _Dear Lord, I hope this is a case, _he thinks as he jogs down the hall.

"Detective K.N," Gabe answered, assuming it was the department.

"We got a body. 5586 Applewood Grove, better get here quick, those forensic vultures are prodding the body already." The operator responded.

"I'll be there in ten," Gabe quickly responded, already hanging up. _Finally something to do,_ he thought.

**A few minutes later**

Gabe rolled up to the address in his brown Chrysler Town and Country. Forensics vans as well as multiple other police vehicles had already arrived at the scene. He parked the car and got out of his car, checking his watch. _2:00 am? I was up that long? Damn, I need to get sleep… _

Gabe walked up the driveway, taking in the sight of the house. It wasn't too large, but it was definitely a nice looking house. The outside was gated with a spiked metal fence. Around the driveway was a garden, leading up to the garage, which was parallel to the house, making it seem larger than it really was. Hard to believe anyone that lived here got into too much trouble.

Knocking on the door, Gabe pulled out his shiny gold badge, ready to show it to whatever poor sap was on duty. "Detective KN," he said, flashing his badge at the officer, who directed him to a door. Quickly, Gabe raised the yellow caution tape covering the door to a large living room. Bookshelves were lined with books, and a nice television sat upon a table. _Guy had a nice place. Income must be pretty high. Wonder what his job was. _The next thing he noticed while scanning the room was the body itself. Average sized male adult, maybe 23 or so, light brown hair that looked like a rug, lying on the floor face up. A small red hole bore through his forehead, and a pool of blood had formed underneath him.

"Ah, there you are, sorry to wake you for this. Work this early, it's outrageous," greeted Gabe's 4 year partner, Caleb Frattali. Gabe shook his hand with a warm smile.

"You know me, I'm always up for a case. And I wasn't sleeping anyway, caught up in a good book," Gabe replied lightheartedly. " So what have we got?"

"Victim is a 23 year old male by the name of Alex Cohen based on the information from his wallet. 5 foot 10, skinny build, lives alone. Neighbor called it in when she heard a gunshot. Cause of death is a single bullet to the head from close or midrange. Based on the size of the entry wound I'd say it's a handgun, all though it's hard to tell what caliber. Forensics will get that info to us later. No sign of forced entry or struggle from the victim. We also looked for a bullet casing, but we couldn't find any. Forensics will screen for fingerprints, but based on everything we see here, I think it's a clean hit by a real professional. He even managed to pry the bullet from the wall. He doesn't want to give us an easy time."

Gabe made his way over to the body to take a look for himself. Carefully, he tilted the victim's head to the side. The back of his head had a massive exit wound. Bits of skull and brain hung out onto the floor.

".45 acp-Only round that could do this much damage, I've seen more than enough victims of this round back in Europe." Gabe noted, almost to himself as he continued to look at the body. He pulled open all of the victim's pockets, and found the victim's wallet. Taking a look inside, he found nothing of peculiar interest. As he was about to close it and put it back, he noticed a piece of crumpled paper jammed between a small fold in the wallet. _Hmm, what's this?_ The small piece of paper read: 4645

"Hey take a look at this," Gabe said, handing over the piece of paper. "What do you think that's all about?"

"Hmm…not sure. Why would you keep a piece of paper stuffed into your wallet like this?"

"No idea…" Gabe drifted off. This was all he was getting off the corpse.

"I think I'll take a look around the house," Gabe told his partner. As he searched about the house, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. He met his partner on the way up the stairs. "Anything?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, fireplace was used. Recently. Couldn't have been more than a few hours ago. No reason for someone to use a fireplace in the dead of summer. I suspect the murderer was burning something. Just begs the question, what?" Caleb reported.

"To hell if I know"

They both continued up the stairs. Caleb took a look around the bathroom, and a small room next to it. Gabe took a look at what appeared to be the victim's room. A bed faced the window, with a quaint nightstand alongside it. A coat hanger stood empty by the door. It was a rather bare, clean room. A coat that lay in heap seemed out of place. Gabe picked it up to reveal a lockbox underneath it. _Was he trying to hide this? _Gabe kneeled down to look at it. It was a relatively new looking thing. It looked strong for its size, made completely of metal. It had a dial combination lock to keep it shut. _Wait a second…_ Gabe thought, _what was that number again…_

Remembering, he entered it in, and sure enough, it opened with a satisfying click. For a new looking lockbox, it sure squeaked like an old door. Inside the box was a single folder. Gabe slid it out and opened it up.

_ …Son of a bitch!_


	3. Chapter 2: Vertigo

_**The Following is a work of completely original fiction.**_

_**None of the following events have, or will happen**_

_**Any coincidences with events that have happened are that, and only that, a coincidence**_

**Author's Notes**

_Holy shit, I haven't updated in forever. So sorry about that. I don't really find the time or inspiration to write, but im bored, so hey. The reason I added that forward about this being original, and fiction, is for safety and copyright reasons. (I read some stuff about how people writing books or movies about the mob have actually been attacked for doing so by the actual mafia.)_

_ In any case, (pun intended) the next chapter is finally here!_

_ …Oh ya, and shit is about to go down._

Chapter 2: Vertigo

Detective K.N. couldn't believe his eyes. They finally slipped up, they always do, and now the entire department would be hard at work again.

"Caleb, get the hell up here… **now dammit!**" Gabe practically screamed. He hadn't been this excited in ages.

"What-What is it?" Caleb said as he stumbled into the room.

"Hit the god damn jackpot," Gabe responded, showing him the open folder.

Inside the folder lay documents revealing the names of Italian mob members operating in LA. A few were highlighted, and a legend revealed their rank, job, or position. Corresponding pictures lay sprawled across the interior of the envelope.

"All makes sense now, doesn't it? Mr. Cohen was going to come out with this-this…blacklist…of sorts. I guess the murderer was a hitman, but he missed this lockbox. He was able to burn some other documents, but he never found this copy." Gabe said.

"I can't believe our luck! There's no way in hell you aren't getting promoted for this! We gotta show this to the chief ASAP!" Caleb remarked.

Gabe knew he had to show this to the chief ASAP, if the mob knew he was going to snitch, they might move out some higher ranking members just in case the hitman failed, as he had. However, he couldn't help but skim over the list. He made a mental note of the highest ranking member, highlighted in red.

Joey Paglia

Notes: Highest rank I could follow up the chain, besides… him. I believe Paglia is responsible for multiple cases of murder, smuggling, and human trafficking. He definitely holds a high position in the mob.

_ Joey Paglia, huh._ " Yeah, we better get this to the chief. C'mon, let's go"

**A week has passed since the 'blacklist' was revealed to the police department. Since then, a plethora of arrests have been made. The high ranking Joey Paglia has not been found, but a large chunk of the blacklist have been. Gabe has been promoted to head detective of the LAPD.**

Gabe stared at the blacklist_. 'Highest rank I could follow up the chain, besides… him' Could he be the head of the Italian mob? None of the convicted mobsters are saying shit, which is surprising given the attractive offers the D.A. has made. Whoever the hell they're protecting must have earned a level of respect that is priceless. That's too hard for me to believe. I'm gonna find this Paglia fellow, and get him to talk if it's the last goddamn thing I do._

Gabe was lost in his thoughts when suddenly his telephone rang violently, waking him from his shroud of thought. His hand reached over to the ebony receiver, and brought it to his ear. _This better be Caleb with good news. Haven't heard from him in… holy shit, 4 hours? I really need to keep track of time better. This couldn't be good. No, not good, not even possible, why would he-_

"Gabriel Knoose-Newton" The voice was deep and warped, yet soft. So soft you had to strain your ears to hear it. Almost pleasant to hear, yet menacing at the same time. As soft as a whisper…

"You have been meddling in affairs that do not concern you. You should not have done this Gabriel. You have made a very _very_ dire mistake. A mistake that you cannot take back, you _cannot _undo. Let this be your one and _only_ warning. 509011 Clearwood Avenue. Come alone or there will be an unnecessary massacre. You don't want that on your hands. Or… do you?" The line went dead.

Gabe was frozen. He wanted to move, but his body would not respond. _How could this happen? Dammit I should have known. Why did I do this? I've made a mistake. Shit, shit SHIT!_

Gabe mentally slapped himself. _Pull yourself together! C'mon get your shit together! _Gabe knew going to the address was a death trap. But he also knew he had to do it, or else they would come for him. They would torture him, make him wish he was never born. _They knew so much. Dammit, how did they know so much? They must have Caleb. I should bring back up. But if I do… how do they know about the massacre…_

Gabe forced himself out of his thoughts and out of his chair. He grabbed his coat and his beloved fedora, and walked to the chief's office. He couldn't let something this big happen without the chief knowing, weather it would cost him his hands and feet down the line or not. He jogged briskly to the chief's office and casually opened the doors. Once he was inside he proceeded to shut the curtains. Evidently, he caught the chief off guard.

"Eh? K.N. what the hell are you doing?" He asked, looking up from his newspaper and cup of joe. Had the situation not been so serious, the quizzical look on the chief's face would have made Gabe laugh. But not today. Not now.

"Sir, I just received a threat directly from what would appear to be a member of the mob. He gave me an address, and told me to come alone. In addition to that, Caleb has been absent for 4 hours. I think they have him, and… god, I don't know what to do!" Gabe said, starting to lose control of himself again.

"Woah, woah, calm down. They called you? They called someone in the department? No, no, that could be tracked, why would they do that? Are you sure this wasn't some crank call or something?" the chief asked, clearly unconvinced of Gabe's story.

"Dammit chief this isn't a joke! Would you like to explain why someone would call my direct extension with a threat like that? And… they knew me, they knew... things. This isn't a damn prank, you of all people in this department should know that!" Gabe almost yelled, fuming.

"You watch your **damn** tone with me son, remember your talking to the man that just promoted you to head detective. As for this supposed 'call' I'd say you're freaking out over nothing. We've already taken care of most of the names on that list, which means this Paglia fellow could be the only man responsible for this, and he isn't stupid enough to call the department where he could be tracked, or we'd have him behind bars by now. I suggest you go to that address, take backup if you need it, investigate as you do, and report back to me. Remember that Caleb isn't an amateur, he's probably getting something to eat, or taking a break. After all this work, we all deserve one. Now, open those curtains up and get out of my office." The chief said, waving his arm to dismiss Gabe, already back to reading his beloved newspaper.

Gabe, looking irate, stormed out of the office. _That couldn't have gone worse. What the hell is the chief's problem anyway? Why does he always have to be like that? I'd say that call was enough evidence in itself. Damn that man, I'll go investigate this address alright. Don't need your damn backup._

Gabe ran down the stairs, skipping every other step. He slammed the doors open and ran into jumped into his car, ignoring the yelling secretary behind him. He slipped his coat away from his shoulder and pulled his trusty 1911 out of his concealed carry shoulder holster. He shrugged his coat back on his right shoulder, and grabbed a mag out of the left side of the holster, slamming it into the 1911. Gabe shoved the weapon back into its holster after giving the slide a nice rack. He started up the engine to his car, and hit the siren on. _509011 Clearwood Avenue… here I come…_

Gabe decided to turn the siren off when he was a few blocks away, just in case. He parked across the street from the exact building the address led to. _What the hell is this guy's agenda?_ Gabe was looking at a tall apartment building, probably 7-10 stories tall. The red bricks that made up the building looked old, and gave the entire complex a run-downed look. _Seems like the perfect place for sketchy business._ Gabe thought. He was about to cross the street when he noticed a figure standing at the top. _What the…_ The figure took a step toward the edge of the building, there was no railing at the top, just a small curb made of broken up brick. _That's not enough to stop someone from falling. Good lord, what if this guy's trying to off himself? Damn this timing! _Gabe thought. He wasn't sure if he should call this in, ignore it, or try to stop it himself. However, his thoughts were interrupted when the man on the building took the hat off of his head and let it fall off the building. He lowered the turtleneck of the coat, and his face was revealed in full to Gabe. It was Caleb. _Oh, god, what are you doing Caleb?_

"Gabe!" Caleb yelled out, pausing before he continued, " Don't move. Ok? Stay RIGHT there…"

There was something ominous in his voice. Gabe was shocked, he had no clue what to do. His first instinct was to stop Caleb from making a mistake he would never come back from. He took a great step forward, not comprehending what Caleb had said.

"Gabe, STOP! Don't move at all. J-Just stay there!" Caleb's voice was shakey and unstable. Something was going to happen, and Gabe knew it. He was just too confused to connect the dots, too concerned about Caleb to understand that this was a message from the crime syndicate.

"Caleb, don't do what I think you're about to do! Please…don't do this to me… you can't-" Gabe unconsciously took another stop into the street.

In one swift movement, Caleb pulled a snub nose revolver out of his jacket and pointed it at own head. "DON'T. MOVE." Caleb yelled much louder than before.

Gabe stopped immediately. Then he began to piece everything together in his head. Caleb's yell began to attract attention. People began looking up and pointing. Someone gasped. A woman screamed.

"Gabe… I need you to know… This was all… your… fault" Caleb had tears in his eyes, and barely got the words out loud enough for Gabe to hear. But Gabe heard. And those words would echo around in his head forever. It was clear that Caleb was off of some sort of script, but Gabe wouldn't let that be an excuse for him, and Gabe believed the well-conceived lie.

In an instant, Caleb had jumped off the building. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. It was like Gabe could not understand everything that was happening if it was in real time. A few people gasped. Yells of 'oh my god' and 'holy shit' pierced the uneasy silence that had befallen the streets after Caleb had finished his little speech. But Gabe heard nothing. The words of guilt kept echoing in his head. He held a blank, lifeless stare where Caleb was standing before he jumped. With a gut-wrenching crashing sound, Gabe was awakened from his living nightmare, only for it to resume right in front of his eyes. Gabe had seen a lot of mutilated corpses in the war, but the image of Caleb sprawled out on a parked taxi across the street seemed worse than anything he had ever seen.

Gabe stood there, frozen and petrified for what seemed like a lifetime. Then he snapped back to reality. He walked slowly over the taxi. Gabe thought he saw someone pass out in his peripheral vision, but he was not focused on that. He placed a hand on Caleb's neck to check for a pulse in an almost ritual-like manner. It was obvious from the height of the building, and more so in the amount of blood pouring off of the top of the taxi, but something in Gabe told him to check for a pulse. There was none.

_ Alright, after a few months (lol) chapter 2 is finally done. I think it turned out _

_ okay, can't wait to hear your guys' feedback. Since I have a lot of time over _

_ summer, I'll probably be writing a few more chapters. And to Gabe: your _

_ tumblr feminist gf will be in the next chapter, I promise. I couldn't find a _

_ good place to put her in this chapter._

_ P.S. Izzy, if you're reading this, the tumblr feminist thing is a JOKE. Sorry if I offended you! And you Gabe, sorry if I offended you._


End file.
